Lost and Found
by Starlight623
Summary: Spoilers for S2, E8. Sara and Len have a heart-to-heart and try to get him home.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers ahead for Season 2, episode 8. It takes place right after the episode ends. This is how I hope things can turn out for Sara and Leonard. It's got a bit of an established relationship going on.

Also, this is my first Captain Canary fic. Please be kind!

* * *

"Don't you think it's cruel doing that to him?" she asks, propping her feet up on the bed in her room.

"Doing what?"

"Making him think he's crazy and talking to a ghost! Mick thinks you're dead!"

"As far as they're all concerned, I _am_ dead," he replies with a trademark Snart snarl that would scare anyone … except Sara Lance.

"But we could tell them that you're not dead, just lost. They could help us," she says, hoping to shorten the nightmare of her disappearing … friend? boyfriend? traveling companion who used to spend nights in her bunk?

"Sara, I don't even know where I am!" he says with even more annoyance. Not so much at her (for his own safety), but at his whole situation. He wants to bang his fist on something, but there are no walls around him and for now, he's just something like a hologram. At least, he supposes that's how she's seeing him. Just a ghost sitting on her floor.

"Len, Gideon keeps losing track of you. Surely Nate or Ray or Martin could think of some brainiac way to get you back into the Waverider. In the present. In the flesh."

"Worried about my flesh, eh?" he says with a twinkle in his eye and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Oh quit being a perv. Even trapped in a time vacuum, you're still an ass."

"Never denied it."

There's a silence between them that should be uncomfortable, but is instead just a moment of peace. A rare commodity in a time ship. Still, Sara slowly brings her feet down and lowers her head into her hands in frustration.

"Assassin?" Leonard asks. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Sara barely lifts her head. "Sure, Captain, what do you got for me?"

He smiles at the use of their very unconventional nicknames for each other.

"If I … _When_ I get out of this, you think you'll be ready to tell the others about us?"

She's quiet for a beat, and he prepares for the rejection. It was a stupid question anyway. Why would someone as beautiful and strong and amazing as Sara Lance want a common criminal with a shitty family like him and -

"I really would, Len. I'm tired of the secrets."

He winces inside knowing that she means their current situation as well. She's sitting straight up now and she obviously means business. But he's still unsure of how to handle things now that he's found but definitely still lost.

"Come on, Canary, isn't it romantic hiding me in here? We're finally alone, away from the prying eyes of our crew," he offers.

She definitely notes how he called the others " _our_ crew," but ignores it for now. "Leonard, how is it romantic when I don't know where or when you are in space or time, and I can't even touch you." She stands and begins to walk towards him. Very slowly. Very purposefully. She kneels down in front of him. "Can't kiss you. Can't make you scre—"

"Ok, killer," he interrupts. "Let's not start something you definitely can't finish. Those moments were hard enough to find as it is."

"If we tell everyone about us, we can probably just move you into here and not worry about sneaking from room to room. And we can have Gideon work on the sound proofing."

Leonard should have been shocked that Sara basically just asked him to move in with her. But he wasn't. And any snide comment he would have made was interrupted by Gideon.

"Yes, Miss Lance, that is definitely something I can improve upon. An upgrade I know Mr. Rory would appreciate," the AI's voice replies from nowhere.

"Mick knows about us?" Len shouts.

"Mr. Snart, you and Miss Lance may have tried to hide your relationship outside of these walls, but within them, _you_ were loud enough to alert the entire crew," Gideon says with a no nonsense tone.

Sara is biting her lip to stop from laughing. Leonard glares at her.

"Sorry, Len, I think you're louder than me!"

"Gideon, if you offer your opinion, I'll freeze your circuits!" Leonard shouts to the AI, pointing into the air.

"I wasn't going to reply. Though, you have no access to your cold gun at the moment, anyway, Mr. Snart."

Now Sara can't help but laugh. "She's got you there."

"Hush, the both of you," Snart says in his way that lets Sara know all is ok between them … even the Artificial Intelligence that monitors them.

The comfortable silence returns. They're both just happy to be in each other's "presence."

"Sara?"

"Yes, Len?"

"Your family would hate me, wouldn't they?"

She's slightly taken aback by the question, and proceeds cautiously, sitting as close to his image as she can.

"Well, they've never really approved of any of my relationships. That kid in high school, Ollie, Nyssa … wow, I haven't dated much. Regardless, what does it matter?"

"I've never had a solid family. Lisa is the only one I can count on and I know she'll love you. But if the time ever came to … tell them about us … well, I think they'd hate me. Your dad is a cop! I'm a crook. A very talented crook, but a criminal anyway. What could I offer you?" He looks at his shoes, afraid to see the look on her face.

She's nervous about whether he's thinking of furthering their relationship or ending it.

"Leonard, look at me."

He raises his face.

"It's never mattered to me what my family thought. I mean, I did have a pretty major affair with my sister's boyfriend. And I did bring home a girl. So, I highly doubt a thief would surprise them!"

She's hoping he'll laugh, but the small smile he gives is close enough.

"Leonard, who you were and who you are now are two different people. I'm not who I was; 5 years ago on the Gambit, 3 years ago in the League, hell, a year ago on this ship. Who we are now is who people need to deal with now. My family loves me, I love you, so they need to love you too!"

Her eyes grow wide and so do his.

"You … love me?" he asks slowly.

She certainly didn't mean for it to come tumbling out like that, but the cat was out of the bag now.

Sara sighed and continued, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, isn't this just great," he drawls. He sees the sudden change to her face and quickly finishes. "No, what I mean is that you finally tell me and I'm not here."

She's starting to smile again.

"Sara, I've waited longer than I care to mention to hear someone say that to me. And the fact that it's you saying those words, well … it's enough to melt my heart."

He says that last part so sarcastically and yet so sincerely, that she has to laugh.

"Isn't this just the way we do things? How is declaring our love after you've become lost in the time stream any different?" she says. If she doesn't laugh, she'll cry.

"Sara, I'm getting out of this."

"I know," she replies.

"Do you think you could get the brainiacs on it?"

"Of course I will. Mick's gonna be pissed, you know?"

Leonard shrugs one shoulder to show his indifference. "He's as stubborn as I am, probably worse. He'll understand eventually."

The silence returns for a moment, but then he breaks it. "Sara, I'd like to kiss you right now."

"Me too. Think you can steal another kiss once we get you back?"

"I'm a hell of a thief, assassin. A hell of a thief."


	2. Chapter 2

It takes 2 weeks for Gideon and the "brainiacs" to find Leonard. When they finally do, he appears on the ship, obviously disheveled, but alive.

"Well, well, well, the gang's all he—" is all he can begin before he collapses to the floor.

"Leonard!" Sara screams as Mick scoops him up. "Gideon?" she pleads, running with Mick.

"I will begin evaluating Mr. Snart as soon as you arrive in the medical bay. I am preparing it now," the AI replies.

Mick places Leonard in the chair and screens instantly begin flashing around the unconscious man.

"Gideon?" Sara whimpers.

"So far, I can detect that Mr. Snart is severely dehydrated and also suffering from extreme hypothermia."

"Damn it, Len. Don't you dare freeze to death on me!" she yells with a crack to her voice and a tear threatening to spill from her eye. "We didn't die last time in the cold and you certainly aren't today!"

The crew all exchanges confused looks as to why their interim captain is getting so emotional about Leonard. Sure, they were all friends now, but this seemed like more.

Mick picks up on the confusion and ushers the others out.

"Let's leave the captain alone with Gideon to see what the next move is," he says. When no one moves, he says a little louder "Out!"

Sara mouths "thank you" to him as he leaves and he gives her a soft smile and a head nod.

She returns her attention to the figure in front of her who is now covered in a warm red light.

"How's he doing, Gideon?"

"Mr. Snart is lucky to have been found when he did. I calculate he would have only survived another 48 hours under his previous conditions."

"And now?" Sara asks a bit impatiently.

"His odds are good. He will need IV fluids and to stay under the warming light for several hours. May I assume that you are staying with him?"

"Yes, Gideon. I'm staying right here."

"Very well, Miss Lance."

A few hours pass. Sara has fallen asleep with her head on Leonard's chest until she feels him stirring beneath her.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he groggily asks.

"Oh my God, Len, you're awake!"

"I'm only half certain on that one." He shakes his head a bit, sits up as much as he can, takes in his surroundings and realizes what happened. "Sara! Am I back?"

She hugs him tightly. "I'm holding you, so I'd say so! You scared me half to death!"

"I think I might have been over half way there. I guess I have a new story for 'the closest I've come to death.'"

"Funny. How are you feeling?"

"I don't honestly know. Like the Waverider ran me over?"

"You look it too," she jokes.

"Hey, being lost in the time stream will do that to a guy!"

"I don't care, I'm just glad to have you home." She doesn't want to let go, fearing she'll lose him again.

"Assassin, I'm here, I swear. You can give me some air."

"Miss Lance is not currently restricting your oxygen flow, Mr. Snart," Gideon states.

"You're no help," Leonard says, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Sara, I want to see you, pull back."

She cautiously leans back, but she doesn't completely let go of him.

"You're beautiful," he tells her.

"Now I know Gideon needs to keep running tests on you!"

"I'm serious. I don't think I've ever told you that and I'm sorry. But damn, Canary, you're hot!"

She smacks his shoulder, but she's just so grateful to have him back that she doesn't even care that he's being the same ass she constantly accuses him of being. As she looks into his eyes, she knows that she's lost to this man. And she also knows that it's absolutely time to tell the crew.

"I think our cover has been blown with everyone around here."

He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.

"I … might have made a bit of a fuss over you when you got back."

"A bit?" he asks.

"Miss Lance might have cried a little," Gideon says.

"Gideon! Not helping!" Sara yells.

"For once she's on my side! Let her speak," Len says with a smirk.

"All right, I might have gotten emotional over your lifeless body. Better?"

"The great Sara Lance crying over little ol' me. I'm touched."

"You know perfectly well you're not just 'little ol' you.' And because of that, they need to know. They'll want an explanation anyway, but they deserve the truth."

"Are you ready for that?" he asks.

"Yes, but I doubt it matters. Mick pretty much acted as the bouncer and kicked everyone but me out of here. If that doesn't say something …"

"Well, then it's time we told the family."

Sara's face is pure surprise. What did he just call them?

"Oh come on, like you don't think of them as a dysfunctional little family," Leonard says.

"I do, sure. But I never thought that _you_ would."

"Might as well have someone besides Lisa. Think of how entertaining Thanksgiving could be," he deadpans.

"Let's save the family dinner trauma for after we come clean."

"Fair enough. Gideon, when do I get sprung from this place?" he asks.

"I would like for you to stay put for at least another 30 minutes, please."

"Last 30 minutes of privacy. How shall we spend them?" he says with mischief in his eyes.

"Mr. Snart, physical activity, especially of the sexual nature, will only delay your progress and keep you in here longer," Gideon reports.

"Spoil sport," Leonard says with a huff.

"Oh, stop pouting! Do you really think this is the time or place for that?" Sara asks.

"Canary, any time is the right time or place with you. But fine. We'll take it slow. Got a deck of cards?"

"I've actually never stopped carrying them around," she admits as she pulls a deck from her pocket.

"Sentimentalist," he teases.

"Shut up and deal," she replies.

Just over 30 minutes later, and only after receiving the all-clear from Gideon, Sara and Leonard return to the common area. Not surprisingly, the entire crew is there, waiting to hear several answers to several questions.

"Boss! How ya feelin'?" Mick asks.

"Like hell, but at least I'm here," Leonard replies.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you here, Mr. Snart," Stein tells him, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, Professor. Well, I'm here and I'm alive. Thanks for the concern, but I think it's time for me to head to my bunk and rest," Leonard says as he tries to retreat from the group.

"Hold on there, Mr. Freeze. You two have some explaining to do!" Jefferson says, stepping in front of Leonard.

"About what?" Sara tries to innocently ask.

"Really? You wanna play it that way?" Jefferson asks. "You know we saw her crying and things have been strange with you two even before Snart disappeared. So, time to cough it up."

Sara and Leonard exchange a long look. They were pretty much caught.

"All right fine … we're … an item. Happy?" Leonard snaps.

"Actually, yes," Martin replies. "I've had suspicions for some time now."

"Really?" Ray asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yes. I've seen the meaningful glances, the way you protected each other, perhaps a few lingering touches. I heard how Mr. Snart convinced Miss Lance to not shoot me whilst we were in Russia. You might not be the conventional type, but I know an amorous couple when I see one. "

"Maybe now you guys can stop sneaking and go somewhere else to get loud and freaky," Mick mumbles.

"You knew too?!" Ray says as his turns to Mick.

"Hard not to with all the screaming this one does. And I don't mean Blondie."

"Really, Mick?" Leonard asks, rolling his eyes, embarrassed for once in his life.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's wonderful," Martin tells them. "I see the significant changes that you have had on one another and all for the better. But I'm also glad that we are all in the know now. As a team, honesty is a very good thing."

"Sure, Professor, but don't expect me to share any mushy feelings around the dinner table now," Leonard says, trying to regain some dignity.

"Of course not. This relationship is between the two of you. Just remember that there are others on this ship and respect goes both ways."

Snart nods. "Well, now that that's over with, I am going to get some rest. Turns out, sacrificing yourself and being marooned in the time stream for over a month will really take it out you."

The Legends all once again tell him it's good to have him back and then begin to wander back to different areas of the ship.

"Canary, care to get me settled in?" Leonard says, offering his arm.

"If you need the help, crook."

They walk back to his cabin arm-in-arm, blissfully happy to finally be together again.

As they walk through the door, Sara announces to the AI, "Gideon, please see that we aren't disturbed?"

"Of course, Miss Lance. But again, I must stress a lack of physical activity for Mr. Snart for another day or so."

"You really are no fun, Gideon," he says.

"Fun is not in my programming."

"Noted."

The bed is barely big enough for the two of them, but it doesn't matter. The closer the better for the reunited lovers.

"So, what are we? I told the motley crew that we were an item, but is that true?" Leonard tentatively asks.

"Of course. It's not the way I would have expected you to say it, but definitely not the worst."

"What would you have expected?"

"I don't know … the old ball and chain?" she laughs.

"I'm trying to be better than that, thanks. And you're more than that to me. You're my girl … friend? No, that doesn't sound right for us. Maybe you're just my girl."

"Does that make you my guy?"

"Sara, I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'm done running from this. I don't know what the future holds, I just hope you're in it."

"Those are some pretty mushy words from a man with a frozen heart," she kids.

"Maybe someone did melt it." He leans in to kiss her.

"Hey now, are you ok for this?" she asks.

"Mr. Snart is –"

"Shut it, Gideon. This is as far as I'm taking it!" he yells as he leans in again to finally kiss her after so long.

"I told you I was a hell of a thief."

"Something tells me you won't need to be stealing kisses anymore. They'll be freely given."

And they share another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Snart returns, he and Sara are awakened by Mick pounding on the door.

"Hey, you two ever thinking of comin' back out here? I hope I'm not interruptin' something!" he yells. "Serves you right if I am," he then mumbles.

Leonard slowly sits up, waking Sara in the process.

"Mick, can't you let a man who almost died get some sleep?" he calls.

"Boss, it's noon. The crew thought you might want lunch."

"All right, all right, we'll be out in a minute."

"Did he say it's noon?" Sara asks, rubbing her eyes.

"This is what I hear. I'm not sure I've ever slept that good. Might have to make this a permanent thing," Leonard says with a grin.

"Hey, just remember I suggested it first," Sara replies climbing out of the bed.

"Thought maybe you figured I didn't notice you said it. Just wanted you to know that I'm ok with it. Though, neither room is truly big enough for two people. You know that, right?"

"We'll make it work. We always do."

"We could always steal Hunter's room. He's not using it and you are technically the captain now," Leonard suggests.

"I haven't counted Rip out yet. We found you, maybe we'll find him," Sara replies as she pulls her hair back.

"I'm hurt. I thought I was the only rogue you rescue," he says, feigning offense with his hand on his chest.

"No, you're the only one I let into my bed," Sara says tapping the hand on his chest.

"Well, that's even better." He pulls her close to him and she squeaks in surprise.

"Don't start something _you_ can't finish, thief."

"I thought you said kisses were going to be freely given!"

"Doesn't mean I won't challenge you every now and then. Gotta keep you on your toes!" she says as she sneaks out of his arms and runs for the galley.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Canary," he mutters as he follows her, anxious to actually eat real food.

When Leonard finally catches up to her, he finds the rest of the crew smiling at him.

"Everyone start drinking early today?" he asks.

"We just think it's cute!" Ray replies.

"Adorable," Leonard grumbles. "Like you've never seen two people become a couple before." Even as the words come out of his mouth, he finds them both strange and comforting.

"He called them a couple!" Amaya squeals.

"What's the big deal?" he yells, exasperated already.

Martin stands, hoping to calm him down. "Leonard, I believe what the others are trying to convey, albeit somewhat saccharine-coated, is that it's magnificent to see two people find love in such an unconventional place. Both in the time ship and also considering your backgrounds. No offense meant."

"None taken," Leonard drawls. He means it, because the professor is right. Doesn't mean he wants to lose his reputation. "Can I just have some lunch, please?"

Sara, through all the good natured ribbing, has been preparing him a sandwich and some soup. She puts it in front of him and kisses his cheek. "Here you go, Shnookums."

Leonard's eyes fly open as do most of the rest of the Legends.

"I'm kidding!" Sara replies. "Look at all of you! Suddenly you're expecting us to be these new people. We're still the crook and the assassin, just better now. He'll still be an ass –"

"She'll still be stubborn," Leonard interrupts.

"See?" Sara declares. "Now we're just Sara _and_ Leonard some times. All right?"

"So, we can't call Gray "Grandpa" and you guys "Mom and Dad"?" Jefferson jokes.

"I wouldn't try it," Leonard replies, pointing his spoon at Jefferson.

"Fine, fine." Jax puts his hands up in defeat.

The rest of lunch turns back into a relatively normal meal for the crew. Eventually they all depart except for Leonard and Sara.

"Well, Captain, I think maybe you need a nap," she tells him.

"We just woke up," he replies.

"Yes, but you are going to need some rest. You're still recovering after all. I'm certain we'll be meeting up with Dhark again soon, and we all need to be ready."

"Care to at least make me a little tired before?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in his usual smug fashion.

"Play your cards right and we'll talk," she says, grabbing his hand and leading him back to their room.

Several hours and an especially close call on a time mission later, Leonard finds himself with Sara asleep on his chest. He was serious when he told her that he had never slept so well than when he slept with her and that he wanted to make sure she was in his future. He looks back and forth between her sleeping face and his pinky ring.

"Sara, you awake?" he quietly asks.

"Hmmm?"

"I have a question."

"You always do," she mutters.

"Would you hold onto this ring for me?" he says as he pulls the pinky ring off.

Now she's awake and sitting straight up. "What?"

"Now, hear me out. It's not an engagement ring. But I still want you to have it."

She gives a puzzled look. "I thought this was a reminder that jobs can go sideways."

He sits up as well. "It was. But I've been looking at it a little differently these days. Now, I see it as a reminder of jobs that don't go the way you plan, but absolutely turn out right. Like me jumping on this hunk of junk … finding you."

"You know the others are going to squee like fangirls over this," she says, taking the ring, but not yet putting it on.

"That's half the fun."

"Are you sure you want me to have it? It's been a part of you for a long time."

"I'm sure that I want you to be a part of me for a long time. So, yeah, take the ring. Maybe it'll be like a promise."

"I think we're a little too old and a little too experienced for promise rings," she says, elbowing him gently.

He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger. The wedding ring finger, she notes, though she's only mostly sure he realizes. "Assassin, can you just take the damn ring and kiss me?"

"Such a romantic!" she sighs as she pulls him in for a kiss.

Only after a need for air do they pull apart.

"So now what?" she asks.

"Now nothing changes. We keep kicking ass and taking names. We keep saving the world. We keep getting back to each other here and making definite use of that new sound proofing."

He moves his mouth down to her neck and suddenly the "now whats" and the time criminals don't matter. All that matters is them.

The next morning at breakfast, neither mentions the ring, just waits for someone to see it.

Amaya is the winner.

"Sara! What is that?"

"Hmm?" Sara replies nonchalantly.

"Don't play dumb with me, what is on your finger?"

Now the entire crew's focus is on Sara's hand.

"It's a ring, big deal," Sara tries to scoff, but she's still pretty damn proud of it.

"Wait, is that?" Mick begins.

"Yep, now it's hers," Leonard finishes.

"Are you –" Ray starts.

"It's not an engagement ring," Leonard flatly tells them. "And that is that, yes everyone?"

Most of the crew nods and ducks their heads to hide their smiles. Mick's expression varies between confusion and relief for his friend.

About a month later, Leonard pulls Martin aside.

"Professor, I think I need your help with something."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Snart. What can I do?"

"I need some time off the ship."

"Well, that's Miss Lance's department as captain, yes?"

"Normally, sure. This needs to be a bit of a secret mission. Any way we can get to 2016 Central City?"

"Again, I would think that is something that needs to be brought up with Sara."

"Stein, listen to me. Sara can't know. I need to go … buy something … for her."

Martin Stein suddenly feels like a proud father to this man before him. "You're going to propose marriage to her, aren't you?" he asks, beaming.

"Don't sound so surprised, but yes. Hopefully. I know exactly what I want to get, and the place that can likely have it, but I can't just tell Sara that I need to find a jewelry store."

"Please excuse my lack of couth, but you are planning to buy this, aren't you?"

Leonard rolls his eyes. "Yes, professor. I wouldn't give Sara a stolen ring. I've got some really nice ones stored away, but this has to be hers. Something new, something pure."

Stein smiles again. Snart is still the frosty young man that he's always been, but there's a warmth to him now too. A light that is all Sara Lance.

"All right then. What can we devise? I could perhaps ask for some time to visit my newly found daughter?"

"Yeah, that could work," Leonard says. He pauses, trying to get the gumption to say: "Thank you, professor. I really appreciate this."

"My boy, you surprise me every day. Now, let's figure this out."

The two come up with an excellent story that convinced even skeptical Sara Lance that they needed to return to Central City 2016. They need to recruit Jefferson to the team as well, to keep Sara occupied on the ship while Martin and Leonard buy the ring.

As Leonard returns to the Waverider, he opens the main door to find Sara standing right there.

"Holy shit, assassin! Don't scare a guy like that!"

"Where were you?"

"With Stein."

"Doing what?"

"He went to see his daughter."

"And you?"

"I drove him there and I took a little walk. Wanted to stretch my legs and get some fresh air."

Her eyes narrow. "You know I don't buy it, right?"

"You're welcome to believe what you want, Canary. Am I allowed on the ship now?"

Her face remains tense, but she allows him to pass as Stein also walks up to the ship.

"What we're the both of you doing?" she growls.

"I went to see Lily and Mr. Snart was kind enough to drive me. Said he just wanted a bit of fresh air. Miss Lance, I can assure you that his intentions were all on the up and up."

Sara merely walks away and Martin hopes that Leonard has a good plan to make up for their not so good one.

When she gets to their room, Leonard spins around looking more guilty than he ever has.

"Leonard, you want to tell me what's really going on?" She walks right up to him.

"I … took Stein to–"

She covers his mouth. "I asked for the truth."

He doesn't want to lie to her, but he's not sure he's ready for this. However, Leonard Snart doesn't back down from what scares him, even Sara Lance.

"Ok, fine. This isn't how I imagined this, but why should we start with the expected now?"

She looks puzzled as he reaches into the pocket of his coat … and then gets down on one knee.

"Len?"

"Sara, I've never thought of myself as a guy that would get attached. Or that there would ever be a woman crazy enough to be with me. But now that we're here and I see what my life can be with you, I know that I was wrong. I can settle down, and there's someone crazy enough to do it with me. At least I hope," he says as he pulls out and opens the box. "Sara Lance, care to be stuck with me forever?"

Sara is frozen. Of course she wants this, but she's been afraid of the same things he has. Could she be a wife? She knows she loves him. She knows the heart ache of being away from him. But can she do that forever?

As she looks into his eyes, she knows for certain she can. They're both completely messed up, but they seem to make each other better. Isn't that what marriage is?

"Canary? I'm not getting any younger down here…"

"I'm sorry! Yes! Yes, Len, I'll gladly be stuck with you forever!"

He rises quickly and pulls her into a kiss. "Wasn't sure you were gonna answer."

"We've got forever, you could wait a few seconds!"

He sighs and slides the ring onto her waiting finger. "I wanted to get you something that you could fight in, so there's no diamond sticking out of it, but there is one in the band. And there is an opal on there for you and a sapphire for me."

"White Canary and Captain Cold," she notes. "You're getting kinda romantic, crook."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sara. I don't say it enough."

"Neither of us say it enough, but I know you and I know you mean it in other things."

She grabs the collar of his coat and pulls him into a heart melting kiss.

And neither of them notice the rest of the crew smiling at them from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes several months before Sara and Leonard can even think about a wedding. The pursuit of Dhark and the defeat of his minions have to take priority.

Finally, the big bad is killed and a few things in time are reset because of it. Most importantly, Laurel Lance is alive once more. Something that leads to a family dinner with a very awkward start ("So, Snart, I hear you used to be a criminal…" and "My sister means the world to me and she's taught me several ways to kill a man slowly.") but actually ends pretty well all things considered ("You take care of my baby, you hear? I still have connections." and "My sister loves you, I can see that. If you make her happy, then I'm happy.").

Now it's time to actually plan the wedding. As they lay together on their bed, she scribbles notes onto a notebook.

"So, are we inviting Team Flash?" Sara asks with a smile.

"Do we have to?"

"Come on! You have a decent relationship with them now."

"Oh it's swell."

"Len, Barry is a good guy. He'll be so happy to see how you're turning things around."

"I have nothing to prove to Barry Allen."

"No, you don't. Doesn't mean it's not a nice gesture to invite him … and the others."

"Not Ramon."

Sara shakes her head. Ever the over-protective big brother. "Leonard. Just because Lisa has a thing for him, doesn't mean he can't come."

"Sure it does. This is my wedding, I get to say who doesn't come. Cisco Ramon doesn't come."

She leans up and pouts her lip. "Please?" she asks, adding puppy dog eyes.

"Are you really doing that, assassin?"

"Yep. Pleeeeeease?"

"I don't think I like what you're doing to me. I'm such a sucker now. Fine. Ramon can come. But they are to be an entire room apart at all times."

"Mmm-hmm. You try to make that happen. And for the record, you've always been a pushover."

He wants to glare at her, but he knows she's right. Maybe not _always_ a pushover _,_ but certainly since he met her. For as stubborn as Captain Cold could be, Leonard Snart was a puddle for Sara Lance.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he sighs. He decides to change the subject. "Want to finally set a date?"

"I've had that picked out since the day you proposed."

"January 21st."

Sara taps her nose.

"So, are you going to shop for long white gowns?" he asks, almost hopeful that she will. He knows that Sara isn't the princess type, or even the fluffy white wedding type, but he would secretly love to see her in some sort of a wedding dress.

"I dunno. I guess I'd like to get something special. Not some Princess Diana get up, but something that says, "Hot damn, I actually am getting married."

"Anything that would say 'hot damn' for the wedding night?" he drawls.

"You're not seeing either until that day. It's bad luck."

"Superstitions, Canary? Really? We live in a time machine. We've met metahumans and aliens. We've both _died_ and come back. And you think me seeing a dress is going to alter our destiny?"

"No, I really don't. But let me have some semblance of normalcy here. A nice dress, a simple ceremony, a kickass party with our nearest and dearest—and Cisco."

"Fine, yes, all the goody-goodies and stupid Cisco Ramon."

"So, I'll have Laurel as my maid of honor, and I'll ask Lisa to be a bridesmaid too. I'll assume Mick will be your best man, so who will be Lisa's partner?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"I'm not asking you to marry her off. But we need it to be even."

"Fine … Haircut."

"Ray? Nice choice."

"I'm doing all this for you. Don't you ever doubt my love for you."

"Never, Captain. Never."

She tosses her notebook aside and grabs his face to kiss him.

Two weeks later, Sara is dress shopping with Lisa and Laurel, and surprisingly having a wonderful time with them both.

"Nothing poofy or frilly is my main demand. Nothing too sparkly either," Sara says as she enters the bridal shop.

"Well, maybe a little sparkly," Lisa replies. "My brother does enjoy the shiny things."

Sara elbows her future sister-in-law while Laurel just rolls her eyes. She's accepted Leonard into the family, but that doesn't mean she has to accept what he once did.

Four dresses later and Sara squeals in her dressing room. Laurel and Lisa share an excited look as Sara steps out.

The dress is very simple: a sleeveless long gown with a slightly sparkly bodice.

"I think this is it," she whispers.

Laurel rushes to get a crown of flowers she sees nearby.

"I don't think you're the tiara type, but this looks so beautiful with the dress. _You_ look so beautiful with the dress!"

"You're going to make Lenny speechless!" Lisa gushes. "For once, that man won't know what to say! You're gorgeous!"

Sara can't help but beam. After the Gambit, she figured she'd never have a wedding day. Now, here she was, smiling so much her face hurt as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting married in this dress. And Leonard's jaw was going to drop!

"Look at you, baby sister!" Laurel says, about to cry. "You are smiling a genuine smile. How long since I've seen that?"

"I'm happier than I deserve. I can't believe I'm getting married!"

"So … what are you putting us in?" Laurel asks tentatively.

"Well, I thought I would leave that up to you both. As long as the dress comes in ice blue, then I'm not too concerned on the style."

"Ice blue?" Lisa says with a laugh. "I get it!"

"Really, sis?" Laurel sighs.

"Come on! It's funny! I'm the one wearing white, so the other color had to be blue. You guys are wearing a lighter blue and Mick and Ray will be wearing darker blue. Laugh at it, Laurel. Embrace the weirdness that is your sister's life!"

"I might as well laugh. If he makes you happy, then there's nothing I want more for you. Even if I'll need to wear layers at your house."

Sara beams. Her two "sisters" are with her, they're getting along, they're picking out dresses, it could not be a more perfect day!

Later that night, when she meets up with Leonard in their room, they discuss their day.

"I had so much fun! I haven't been girly like that in years! I love Lisa, and Laurel actually got along with her. It was an awesome day. How did you and the boys do?" Sara says, flopping onto the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't say it went that well. Mick doesn't want a tux –"

"He doesn't need a tux," she interrupts.

"Yes, I'm aware. Haircut is telling us otherwise."

"What the hell does Ray care?"

"You've met him, right? Pretty boy wants to look pretty."

"Well, he'll have to deal with a nice suit at best. I know you and Mick aren't the tux types. All you need is a dark blue tie and you're all set. I'll deal with Ray if need be."

"No, I think Mick took care of that. He threatened to melt the ATOM suit if Haircut didn't shut up. Ray won't be happy, but I think he'll fall in line."

"Ok, so bridal attire, check."

"Soooo, is your dress on the ship?" Leonard asks as casually as he can.

"Ah-ah, no peeking! I didn't think you could resist, so I left it at Laurel's place."

"You're no fun," he says with a mock pout.

"You weren't saying that last night."

"You are correct there. Might have to put these wedding plans aside and get back to that fun."

"These plans aren't going to finish themselves, you know," she says, knowing she's going to lose this battle.

"Nope. But I spent all day with Mick and Ray Palmer and listened to them bicker the entire time. I deserve a little something for my suffering."

His lips convince her to take a break.

Before long, everything is planned. The date, the food, the location (Star City museum), the DJ (Jefferson), the officiant (thank you, Rabbi Stein), the bridal party, and the guest list.

"Two weeks, mister. Getting cold feet yet?" she asks.

"To be fair, my feet are always cold. But no, not a drop of doubt in me," he replies. "I promise to be there if you do."

"I've got the dress, might as well do something with it."

"Funny." He's quiet now and she wonders what's going on in that head.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

"I don't deserve you."

"Huh?"

"I really don't. A guy with a past like me? Doesn't deserve the happiness I have with you."

"Leonard, you know about my past. You don't call me assassin for nothing."

"Yeah, but still."

"What brought this on?"

He shrugs. "I was just thinking about my family. My mother left, my father was nothing but an abandoning asshole, and my sister turned out just as bad as the rest of us. Do you really want to get sucked into that?"

"Listen to me. You are not your father, your mother, or your sister. You are not your past. You've done some bad things, yes. I've probably done worse. But look where we are now. We are Legends. We are saving the world. How could I not want to be with a man like that?"

He gives her a slight smile. "I guess we are kinda kickass now, eh, assassin?"

"You're damn right, crook. So, we still gonna get married?"

"Hey, I'm a smart guy. If you're crazy enough to have me, I'm certainly not going to turn you away."

"Good. Have I ever told you how happy I am that we found you in the time stream?"

"With words, no. With actions, oh yes, very much so."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I am. I was lost without you here. And I can't imagine life without you. So no more self-sacrificing heroics, got it?"

"I got it. I think I have a little more to live for now besides the idea of a stolen kiss."

"Yeah, I'd say you do. I love you, Leonard. And I can't wait to be your wife."

He pauses again, just to take those words in. Never in his life did he ever expect to have someone say those words. It was too painful to even hope for. Now, here she was, this perfect woman, saying she wanted to be his wife. How did he get so damn lucky?

"I love you too, Sara. And I can't wait to be your husband."


End file.
